unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
All You Idiots Will Be PWN'd!
All You Idiots Will Be PWN'd! is a party shame where over 9000 people can play. The idea of the shame is to try to pwn each other in various different games, and if you don't get pwn'd, YOU WIN! The shame sold millions of copies, and has pwned millions of people. Also caused over 9000 people to freak out on Christmas when they unwrap the shame. Your Grandma is the best at this shame, and can really pwn . There has been many attempts to defeat your grandma, but all attempts have been pwned. This shame has been popular in countries ALL OVER the world, but the reason that it is so popular is because it am along with The Little White Plastic Thing That You Stand On. The idea of that thing was to try to get every player to try to push each other of that thing. That's pretty much what all the games in this shame are about. In this shame, you and your friends are in a carnival, and some weird guy jumps out, who appears to be the boss of the carnival. He tells you about all the fun you can have pwning all of your friends at that carnival, and you and your friends decided to check out all of the carnival games. Most of the educational systems don't allow this shame, and has tried to sue NintenDO over 9000 times for even making a shame like this, because it teaches kids bad lessons. Oh Well. Wait, No! The Ganon Teaches Reading game was EVEN badder! Oh well, There is a good lesson! School is not good for you and edoucation is bad! OK? Story One day, Mario and his friends are sitting around arguing over who is the Super Star. Mewtwo states that a Super Star must be strong, to which Little Kid agrees. Both get into an argument over who is stronger. Pink Guy says that maybe Mario would make a good superstar, or Sparta, or even the energetic Sanic. The gang starts to close in on Chugi, who shouts out that he has an idea of what they should do. He suggests that the crew take the Warp Pipe in Mushroom Village, and find out who is the Super Star of their adventures. He warns that the road will be dangerous and that being the super star requires not only strength, but courage, wisdom and kindness. Weegee bravely agrees first to this plan and steps off to find the warp pipe. Sparta follows and the group agrees to the plan and also set off to find the warp pipe and become the next Super Star. Charaters Mario,Weegee,Sparta,Sanic,Little Kid,Chugi,Mewtwo,Pink Guy Boards Spaces There is also a Star Space. When a player passes here, they can obtain a Star only if they have at least 20 Coins. The Star Space won't count towards the player's movements, unlike other spaces. Shroom Villages Mini-Game House:The Mini-Game House is located to the right side of the river, and resembles a mushroom with a large, red cap. Mushroom Shop:The Mushroom Shop is run by the Mushroom Shop Clerk and is located on the left side of the river on the map, it resembles a brown mushroom on its side. In the shop, various items can be bought with Coins earned from mini-games and Party games. Here is a listing of every item, along with its price and in-game description. Mushroom Bank:The Mushroom Bank is where players can store their coins as well as Stars and items. The bank is run by two portly Toads who are similar in every way except that one has yellow stars on his head in place of the usual dots, while the other has orange stars within yellow circles. Minigames 4 Player Minigames Ballon Burst,Bombs,Away,Box Moutain Mayhem,Bumper Balls,Buried Treasure,Cast Aways,Coin Block Blitz Crazy Cutter,Don’t Look,Face Lift,Grab Bag,Hammer Drop,Hot Bob-omb,Hot Rope Jump,Key pa Way,Mario Bandstand Mushroom Mix-Up,Musical Mushroom,Platform Peril,Running of the Bulb,Shy Guy Says,Skateboard Scamper Slot Car Derby,Tipsy Tourney,Treasure Divers 1 vs 3 Minigames Bash n Cash,Bowl Over,Coin Block Bash,Coin Shower Flower,Crane Game,Paddle Battle,Pipe Maze Pirahna's Pursuit,Tightrope Treachery,Tug o War, 2 vs 2 Minigames Bobsled Run,Bombsketball,Deep Sea Divers,Desert Dash,Handcar Havoc Single Player Minigames Ghost Guess,Ground Pound,Knock Block Tower,Limbo Dance,Memory Match,Pedal Power,Shell Game Slot Machine,Teetering Towers,Whack a Plant Special Minigame All or Nothing,Save the Piranha Plant,Fire Goomba Farm,Pole Vault Jump,Lava Chasm Drop,String of Wisdom Treasure Crate,Buoyant Ballon,Treasure Crate,Buoyant Balloon,PK Soccer,Bomber Mario,Tour de Mario Bumper Ball Maze Trivia * The game will be released after the 3rd spongebob movie Category:Shames Category:Best Shames